cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Freakshow
A few notes: * I haven't decided how I like the format of enemy group descriptions yet. This article is an attempt to sort it out by enemy type first (e.g. Mad Freaks, Sneaky Freaks, Enforcers, etc.) then by level (minion, lieutenant, etc.). Some group will be really conducive to this type of arrangement where there are lots of different types. For example, the Circle now have several types of minions: Guardians, Hordelings, and Ghosts. I'm still trying to figure out the best way to present the information. If anyone has suggestions, they're welcome. * The tank section is rather lacking. I haven't had enough time to completely explore all of their types and powers yet. —TonyV : I like this format a lot. Not much of a suggestion though :D --StarGeek 22:40, 28 Jan 2006 (CST) Hi there! Regarding organization of groups: I ran into the same problem when I was collecting data on mobs and factions myself: some factions are just too big to have an alphabetical order. In fact, putting the *big* factions sorted by alphabetical order wasn´t helping me at all, since the final result was a mess with no order or purpose. It wasn´t doing what I wanted it to do: give me a clear image of what a villain group is, and how it evolves through the levels. The solution was very easy: I forgot the alphabetical order, and, instead, followed the game spawn order. Freaks, for example: they start spawning at level 20 in Talos: they are just that: Freaks: Freak gunner, Freak buckshot, etc (they are nothing but street punks with weapons). Later you'll find Mad Freaks: Mad Freak Chopper, Mad Freak Slammer, etc (more of the same). And then we have cyborgs: both the electrical model and the guy-with-one-metal arm model, which spawn a bit later in game (those deal more damage and now revive!). Finally, we have the temible Tanks, more machine than persons (the incarnation of Freakshow ideals). So I would keep the original division (minions, lieutenants and bosses), and then I'd apply game spawn order. The result would be: Minions: - Freak (buckshot,chopper, gunner, slammer, dark) - Mad Freak (buckshot,Chopper, gunner, slammer, dark) - Juicers and Stunners - Enforcers (one mechanic arm), Metal swipers/smashers (both mechanic arms) Lieutenants: (freaks and mad freaks don´t have any Lt class mobs at all, so they are gone by now) - Juicer and Stunner Lieutenants - Enforcer and Metal swiper/smasher Lieutenants Bosses: - Tanks (smasher, swiper, shadow, noise) Elite Bosses Monsters AVs The result is a system which looks chaotic and random, ugly to see (not even I like it =P), but useful and self-explicative of the villain group evolution in power and in game apperance. After all, the minions spawn in that order in the game for a reason... Simpler mobs come first, and more complex or dangerous mobs spawn some levels later If you want to see how it works, I followed this system to do the Arachnos section...take a look to see how it looks and if you like it =) (Arachnos is a complex and fragmented faction and not the best example for this, but still... =)): a female recruit (for example) would have to be first a Blood Widow (these spawn at level 15ish), then become a Fortunata (supossing she has Psi powers) (spawn at around the same level that Widows in outdoor, but I have to find one in a mission yet, and my CoV char is 17), and then finally if she´s crazy enough become a Tarantula (I didn t start seeing Tarantulas in my hero's missions until level 25 or so). ¿Does it look chaotic? Run several missions against Arachnos and after some levels you'll see if it's logical and useful or not! =). The game seems to follow a certain order, and I have tried to imitate it. It looks correct to me =) Well, that s all. Take a look and tell me if you find it useful! I hope so! =D --Yakovlev 22:44, 28 Jan 2006 (CST) Freakshow notes * Revive is used by cyborgs only: only Freaks with mechanic arms, electrical implants and such will Revive. Regular human gangsters like the Freaks or the Mad Freaks don't have it, and can be treated like any other enemy in game. * Shadow Tank icons aren't wrong...they are just that strange: Dark, Energy and Umbral aura in the same model, to describe Warshade attacks. Certainly strange. Same goes for the icons of the Shadow Freak, which are just as strange as these. --Yakovlev 10:32, 19 Feb 2006 (PST) Rikti Freak Gunners Do they appear anywhere other than a storyarc? If no, move them to named enemeis - Baalus Seth 13:43, 11 October 2006 (PDT) :They spawn in the streets of St. Martial, just like the Juicer Snipers. Soould they be only in Story Arc missions, I'd have put them in Named Enemies =). --Yakovlev 00:04, 12 October 2006 (PDT) t3h S00p4rFr34k! ------------- Question: Shouldn't "t3h S00p4rFr34k!" Have Dull Pain instead of Reconstruction? as all the other Freaks seem to.. :Probably best to ask Yak. You might want to leave a question on his Talk Page. 13:37, 13 September 2007 (EDT) Resistance numbers Courtesy of Surveillance. *Freak, Mad Freak - nothin'. *Enforcer, Metal, Chief, Stunner, Juicer etc - +30% Cold, -30% Energy *Tank - +25% s/l, +30% Cold, -30% Energy More to come - Skarmory The PG 11:50, 15 September 2008 (UTC) *Man... pretty boring. Oh well. - Skarmory The PG 12:06, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Maybe nitpicking, but... I realize we're dealing with the official description, but this I have to question: :it has one advantage other gangs would (and have tried to) kill for: super powers Forgive me if I'm mistaken, but don't ALL gangs in CoX have access to super powers? I can't think of one that doesn't. Outcasts, Trolls, Skulls, Hellions...all of them have super powered members. Balkaster 22:08, 16 October 2008 (UTC)